Coercion
by katBelle
Summary: Sasuke is blackmailing his all-American neighbor with dirty childhood secrets into sexual play. But Sasuke is hiding a deeper secret- it's not the blonde he's after. It's someone much closer. Uchicest.
1. Chapter 1

**August**

Itachi pushes off the dusty ground that is scraped clean beneath the swing with a single toe. The warm spring breeze is ruffling the grass. A bee buzzes past his swishing feet. The plank-and-rope swing creaks back and forth beneath a huge oak tree. It's in a clearing behind his house. A small creek swirls by and Itachi considers how he used to think it was a river. Now he wonders if maybe it's only a ditch.

He has a book, a novel, in his lap but he's not reading. He's thinking about his little elementary school brother and frowning over the topic like he has been for a while.

A rustling in the grass is followed by a stomping of grass and a child's loud whisper. Itachi sighs. It's their neighbor, Naruto, and Sasuke with him. They're in the trees and brush behind him.

"-off the rest of the way," Sasuke urges.

"Is this really okay?" Naruto asks, his young voice unsure.

"Of course," Sasuke replies firmly and authoritatively. "I told you it is."

Itachi cocks his head wondering at the words.

"Yeah but. It feels _weird_," Naruto whines.

"Sh," Sasuke orders.

"Mm!"

Itachi frowns. Was that-?

"Feel good?" Sasuke asks.

Itachi's eyes widen at his little brother's coy tone.

"Y-yes."

"Good," Sasuke says, pleased.

"It's really warm," Naruto informs him gravely. "Oh," he whines. "Why'd you stop?"

"Sh."

"Hmph!" Naruto pouts. "Wait! What are you doing?" he asks nervously.

"Didn't I say 'shh'?" Sasuke asks exasperated.

"Yeah but," Naruto's voice wavers and he cries out. "Stop! That's dirty!"

Sasuke stops what he had just started and frees his mouth to say, "Naruto, don't you _ever_ want to grow up?"

"Yes."

"Then be quiet," he orders.

"Sasuke-eee," Naruto whines quietly.

Itachi is frozen on the swing as it happens. He can't get away- the two boys are near the trail between him and the house. He can't interrupt. Can he? No. He considers it but-.

A blush paints his cheeks. He's not embarrassed by the childish imitations of such an adult activity. But when he thinks of Sasuke and the weird feelings between the two brothers lately- no, he doesn't want to interrupt.

There's more rustling in the trees.

"Come on," Sasuke says tugging Naruto back towards the house.

"Can-can we do that again?" Naruto asks hopefully.

"Sure." Sasuke's lips already have the hang of the Uchiha smirk. "Come play tomorrow."

* * *

Itachi is reclined against the headboard of his bed when Sasuke prances into the room and bounces on the bed. He lies on his stomach gazing up at his brother.

Itachi lifts an eyebrow at him.

Sasuke frowns.

"'Tachi?" He tugs at his sleeve.

"What?" Itachi asks brusquely.

"Why are you angry?" Sasuke asks worriedly.

Itachi sets the book away and rubs his temples. "Sasuke, we have to talk."

"Okay!"

"Listen," he catches his brother eyes seriously. "What you did with Naruto today- you shouldn't do that again."

Sasuke tilts his head. His bangs slide over his pale skin. "What did I do?"

"When you…touched him. Down there."

Sasuke frowns. "How come?"

"That's something two people who are in love do."

"Oh. Like me and you?" he asks with a sly smile.

"No. Not like- Look. It's an adult thing."

Sasuke pouts cutely. "I'm almost an adult."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am!" Sasuke protests.

"Listen Sasuke, just promise me you won't do that again?"

"What if I do it with you?" Sasuke asks.

"No!"

Sasuke blinks at Itachi's loud voice. Has he ever been that loud before?

Itachi's eyes are closed in a small wince.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke says in a small voice. "I thought since the other day you said you wouldn't teach me that…I should learn my own?"

Itachi laughs without humor. "Sasuke, you are the only person who would ask his older brother about how to masturbate."

"Why?"

Itachi shakes his head. "Just because." He lies back and throws an arm over his eyes suddenly exhausted. The bed dips under Sasuke's small weight as the boy cuddles next to him.

"I love you Itachi," Sasuke says earnestly.

"Wish you didn't."

Sasuke jerks away and looks stricken as if Itachi slapped him across the face. Tears threaten.

"Sasuke." Itachi gathers him up in his arms. "I'm sorry, S'ke," he murmurs. He rubs his back. "I love you too. So much it hurts."

Sasuke settles in his lap, wrapping his thin legs on either side of his hips. He looks up into Itachi's solemn face. "Is it supposed to hurt?"

Itachi pets his hair and hugs him. "No."

Sasuke nuzzles his front returning the hug eagerly. "Then why does it?"

"Because Sasuke. Sometimes things are difficult. Sometimes things aren't how they're supposed to be and you have to fix them."

"Like what?" Sasuke asks lowly and suspiciously.

Itachi smiles a little sadly. "Nothing you need to worry about."

"Liar," Sasuke proclaims smiling.

"What?" Itachi asks incredulously. Sasuke squirms in his lap, grinning up at him in a not-childlike way. Itachi feels like he's caught a cat demon and suddenly wants to toss him away from himself.

"I can tell when you lie 'Tachi," Sasuke tells him. "Because I'm in love with you. And because I'm grown up," he throws in as an after thought.

"No Sasuke you love me," Itachi corrects. "You're not in love with me."

"No. I'm in love with you. And you're in love with me. Right?" he asks hopefully.

Itachi doesn't respond.

"'Tachi?" Sasuke asks quaveringly. "Aren't you in love with me?"

Itachi sighs deciding against trying to explain the difference to someone so young and clearly uncaring. "Yeah. I'm in love with you."

Sasuke lurches up on to his knees and smacks a kiss on Itachi's lips. He pulls back grinning adorably. "I knew it."

* * *

**September**

The driveway is filled with cars, pickup trucks and old beaters and one sports car. Itachi edges his own car around the line. It's a Friday in early autumn. Dry leaves crunch over a layer of wet ones. The scent of autumn is strong in the warm air.

Judging from the cars the high school football game ended and came over to their house. Well, Naruto's house. The cars cover the neighboring Uzamki drive as well and spill into the street around both their houses. He looks towards the back as he goes to the front door. He spies the orange glare of a bonfire near the property line and back by the trees. He sets a backpack down in the foyer and heads to the kitchen.

"Itachi!" Sasuke exclaims when he glances up from retrieving alcohol from the fridge.

"Hello Sasuke."

Sasuke abandons the beer and launches himself at Itachi. Itachi catches his hug and steadies him.

"You didn't say you'd be back this weekend," Sasuke accuses.

Itachi lives in a city a little over an hour away studying medicine but often finds time and excuses to come home. He shrugs.

"How's school?" Sasuke asks.

"Fine."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes. I just missed…being home. Mom and Dad are out?"

"Uh, yeah. Some conference. They're coming back Sunday night."

"And I'll probably be gone by then," Itachi laughs.

"They miss you," Sasuke tells him.

Itachi smiles. "I know. How on earth have they been dealing with your moody, broody attitude without me?"

"I behave when you're gone."

"Well don't go misbehaving now that I'm here," Itachi says with a teasing smile.

Sasuke doesn't return the smile. He frowns. He steps closer and his palm smoothes over Itachi's stomach. Itachi's muscles spasm at the light touch and he steps away from his brother.

"Didn't I just say-?"

Sasuke shrugs. "Would it kill you to indulge your brother just once?"

"_Sasuke_."

"Hm?"

Itachi's eyes narrow at his brother's arrogant expression. "Maybe I should just head back."

"No! Don't."

"Then_ behave_. Go play with your friends."

"Play with my friends?" Sasuke's tone turns the _play_ from Itachi's condescending term into something risqué.

"Behave," Itachi growls.

Sasuke turns away and collects the bottled alcohol, not without presenting Itachi a view of his ass and long legs.

"Don't burn the woods down," Itachi mutters.

Sasuke chuckles and smirks.

* * *

Sitting by the fire Sasuke has been downing more alcohol than he ever has. He's seen the morons like Naruto and Kiba who binge and lose their dignity at the first drop of alcohol. Normally Sasuke wouldn't want that but tonight…

He chugs another beer. He even flirts with the cheerleaders who fawn over him.

"Hey," Naruto says quietly kneeling beside him.

"Hm?" Sasuke tilts his head to the side to look at him and considers his lips.

"Maybe you should slow down," Naruto advises.

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, I know but…"

Sasuke tilts towards him and Naruto scrambles away.

"Sasuke! Shit, that's what I was-. Look just lay off the alcohol a while 'kay?"

"Oh I see," Sasuke says grinning. "Can't be blabbing Naruto's _little secret_ in front of his friends, can I?"

"No, you can't," Naruto says darkly.

"Ten years and you still don't have any balls," Sasuke smirks.

"Shut up!"

"Yo! Would you two faggots get over here!" Kiba calls. "We're playing capture the flag."

Sasuke can see Naruto's fist clench but he's the only one.

"Fuck you Kiba!" Naruto calls back cheerfully. "Who's the faggot who couldn't even catch the damn ball!"

"Hey, the dude was on me fucking tight."

Sasuke snickers. Naruto glares at him.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto yells to Kiba.

"You're a good actor," Sasuke informs him politely.

"Shut up," Naruto growls as he stands and goes to join the game.

Deciding he's bored of morons Sasuke manages to make his way to the house. The damp ground beneath his feet tilts ever so slightly but he blames it on the darkness. The slivered moon is hiding behind slate clouds.

In the quiet house he finds Itachi lying on the couch watching TV.

Itachi knows his brother is there but ignores him until he's standing directly between him and the TV. Sasuke stares down at him.

And then he's leaning over and smothering Itachi's mouth with his own. One of his legs swings up and his knee lodges itself between Itach's thighs. Itachi makes a muffled screech of protest and pushes his searing mouth away. It's not far enough though because it's descending again and locking on his own. Sasuke's tongue digs into his mouth, flicking at Itachi's. Itachi can taste the alcohol that laces his salvia. Sasuke's hands caress the side of his face and travel down his chest.

There's a deadened, heavy feeling in Itachi's gut that is running distinctly separate from his boiling blood. The dread swirls in him, choking him even more than his brother's tongue. Maybe he should have stayed away longer because it clearly wasn't enough time to kill the weird, abnormal attachment between them.

A zing of lust rushes up through his body, grabbing a moan from his chest and pulling it out through his mouth. He finds himself kissing his younger brother back. Sasuke whines in delight when Itachi's lips and tongue start to interact. His tongue tries to press down even further into Itachi. He runs a hand under the hem of Itachi's shirt. His fingers run over the hills of his abs, up, until he finds a delicate nub. His knee creeps forward against the cushions and nudges into Itachi's growing cock.

And the dread floods over his body. Itachi twists his head, breaking the mouth-to-mouth. He gasps. Finding his strength in the pool of sickening mortification he pushes Sasuke's off him.

Sasuke stumbles over his not-cooperating feet and would fall if it weren't for Itachi lurching up to catch him. Itachi guides him to the couch and quickly lets go.

"Why'd you push me?" Sasuke demands.

"You're drunk."

"Exactly. Don't tell me you're afraid of taking advantage of me."

Itachi's cheeks burn.

"Come here," Sasuke commands.

"No."

"Please?"

"…"

"'Tachi?"

"I'm going to bed," Itachi says.

"No! Itachi, I've really missed you."

"…"

"Why are you mad?"

"You, little brother, are a moron."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are. But hopefully, _god willing_, you won't remember this."

"I'm not that drunk!"

"Really?" Itachi asks skeptically. "Go back to your boy toy Sasuke," he says voice hardening.

"He's not as pretty as you," Sasuke frowns.

Itachi stares at him.

"He's not," Sasuke says.

"What a shame," Itachi says irritated.

"Don't leave."

"Goodnight Sasuke."

"Itachi!" Sasuke pushes off the couch. "Please don't."

"Has begging ever worked on me?"

Sasuke seems to seriously consider the question. "Yes?" he guesses.

Itachi ignores him and climbs the stairs. His bedroom door slams shut and he can't find anything to blame it on but his shaking hands and anger at his brother, himself, and the world.

* * *

Sasuke stalks back outside enraged. He finds Naruto lying on his belly between two cheerleaders, Ino and Karui. His bright blue eyes grow concerned and scared when he sees Sasuke.

"You should come with me," Sasuke tells him.

Naruto scrambles up. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke makes a grab for his wrist but Naruto flinches away.

"Not here," he whispers. His nervous eyes shift in the firelight.

"Come on."

Sasuke starts to lead him towards the house.

"Wait," Naruto says catching on. "Why are we…?"

"You know why."

"Yeah," Naruto laughs nervously. "That's what I thought. Listen, we can't do that now."

"Why not?"

"Because half the football team, the entire soccer team, the few cool bandos, and all the hot cheerleaders are here? Plus some other people."

"So?"

"So…just. Not tonight okay?"

"You're a fucking coward, you know that?"

"Fuck you. It's not like anyone knows _you're_…"

"Gay?" Sasuke finishes.

Naruto shifts uncomfortably.

"Want me to start telling some stories from our childhood? That'll be good," Sasuke says nodding, fakely considering the prospect. "Of course, the locker room will never be the same knowing that their perfect quarterback likes to suck dick and let another guy-."

"Stop!"

"And let's not forget his favorite position," Sasuke continues cruelly. "Bent over, ass in the air-."

"Sasuke!" Naruto yells. "Shut the _fuck_ up!" He sounds like he's on the verge of tears.

"-always crying for _more, more_."

"What. The. _Fuck_ do you want?"

"Don't you know?"

"You're a bastard."

"I know."

Naruto glances back at the party. The hesitation satisfies something in Sasuke. He knows Naruto wants his dick. The alcohol is probably helping.

"They'll notice we're missing." Naruto's excuse sounds weaker by the second.

"Big deal."

"Maybe not to _you_."

"We'll be gone longer the longer you bitch."

"Fine! Let's go!" He storms ahead of Sasuke to the house.

Naruto pulls up abruptly when he gets to the patio deck. "Oh. Hi Itachi!" he greets cheerfully.

Sasuke glares at his brother. He's lounging in a deck chair under the white tea lights that drip from small trees. The demon cat that haunts their neighborhood is purring contentedly in his lap.

"Dude how'd you get her to not maul you?!" Naruto exclaims. "I didn't even know you were here."

"Just got back."

"I thought you going to sleep," Sasuke says icily.

"That was a lie. Because you, brother, have developed an irritating habit of doing stupid shit," his eyes flick at Naruto beneath the sparkling white lights, "and the exact opposite of what I tell you to do whenever you're upset. Didn't I tell you to behave?"

"Err, listen Sasuke, 'm gonna head back," Naruto edges away. "Good to see you Itachi," he says.

"Likewise Naruto," Itachi says smiling.

The blonde flees the icy daggers Sasuke is directing at his complacent brother. Itachi's smile drops as soon as his back is turned. "You shouldn't abuse your influence over him," Itachi says fixing Sasuke with a dark glare.

Sasuke shrugs.

"You're being childish," Itachi says.

"Why? Because I'm using sex and alcohol to try to forget the fact that I'm-," he stops that thought. "I'm sorry to play the role of cliché teenager. We can't all be like you."

"What are you?" Itachi asks. He rubs the cat's ears but looks Sasuke in the eye.

"In love. I'm in love. With you. But you know that."

"…"

"_Say something_," Sasuke hisses into the quiet night.

"Like what? What do you want me to say? Foolish little brother."

"Don't call me that," Sasuke says sullenly.

"Aren't you? God Sasuke, why would you-."

"You asked."

"Yes. I did," Itachi says tightly. "So now that you've said it what do you want me to do about it? Tell me you don't expect something good out of spewing a moronic statement like that."

Sasuke swallows.

"Have sex with me."

"Why?" Itachi asks not appearing surprised at the blunt request in the least. "Even if I did you wouldn't be satisfied. Since you were five you've been an attention whore. You always want control but you're just a child still scared shitless that nobody _loves _you."

"That's not true," Sasuke says stonily.

"Yes it is. Even if I had sex with you, you wouldn't let go of your obsession with me."

"Tell me you're not obsess with me too!" Sasuke challenges. "Maybe I am afraid but dammit you're even more so. If I've been an attention whore since I was five it's because I've loved you like this since I was four. And yes, it's fucking _terrifying_. I'm not stupid. I know what it means to be in love with my own fucking brother."

"You're not in love with me, you're just confused. Just holding on to the past."

"No!" Sasuke chokes. "That's not it. And you feel same way. I've _seen_ how you watch me. You try to hide it but you're the same."

"No Sasuke," Itachi says in a warning tone. His fingers rub deeply in the cat's fur. "I may feel the same but unlike you, I'm not going to act like it's okay. It's messed up. And maybe it's my fault that you're fucked up too. I shouldn't have let you see my feelings for you when we were young. You were _so_ young." He takes a deep breath. "So I'm sorry that we're both fucked up now but I can't stand looking at you like this because I _can't help it_."

"So why try to?"

There's no reply for long moments. The cat bats at Itachi's ponytail that hangs over his shoulder. He taps her paw and she noses his hand.

"Go back to your party. We're not discussing this again so find some other distraction- a _willing_ one."

"Itachi…"

"Go Sasuke. I won't stop you whatever you do. That was wrong and selfish of me. I apologize."

"I love you."

"I know."

"Say it back," Sasuke growls.

"No. I don't want to encourage you any more than I have already these past years. Good night Sasuke."

* * *

A pale hand covers the mouth of Sasuke's drink as he's trying to get it to his mouth. Sasuke frowns at the intrusion.

"I think you're over your limit Uchiha."

Sasuke glares at his thwarter. The red headed Gaara. Gaara is a punk who always sticks near Naruto, despite their differences in everything. Sasuke tries to wrestle his drink away but Gaara doesn't relent. Sasuke gives up. Very un-Uchihaly. But Gaara is his teammate on the soccer team, the speedy and vicious forward he always looks to pass to. As the center-mid of his team Sasuke knows his entire teams' strengths and weaknesses. He's fully aware that the redhead isn't going to give up the fight anytime soon either.

Sill. Sasuke frowns, muddling through his thoughts. Gaara doesn't really have a right to take away his elixir. He aims a punch at Gaara's cheek, already cut from that week's game. Gaara catches his swing easily.

Sasuke growls.

Gaara's facial expressions don't even twitch. He tosses the drink out of reach and settles next to Sasuke. The fire gives his pale face a strange red hue.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke demands.

"If you don't settle down you'll start trouble for Naruto. Consider yourself under probation."

Sasuke gapes at him.

Gaara ignores him to stare rather blankly into the fire.

Sasuke watches him a little creeped out by the jade stare and unruffled teen. His eyes are lined with black and his lip is pierced. Sasuke can't process his appearance and personality into a single person. Gaara's eyes flicker. Sasuke pinpoints their new focus. Naruto. The blonde is placing his varsity courteously over the shoulders of a scantily clad Ino. She grins and places a lipsticked kiss on his lips. Naruto kisses back.

Sasuke is amused to find that Gaara cares more about the reciprocated gesture than Sasuke is.

"You're one too aren't you?" Sasuke smirks.

Gaara leans his weight back on his hands. "One what?"

"You're Naruto's best friend?"

Gaara shrugs.

"He's your best friend?"

"Yeah. Maybe."

Sasuke snorts at the 'maybe'.

"Do you fuck?" he asks Gaara.

"Who doesn't?"

"No, I mean, do you and Naruto fuck?"

Gaara gives him a look and Sasuke can't decipher if it's confused or curious or disgusted. "No."

"Does he know?"

"You know," Gaara smirks. "I really thought you'd be a sullen drunk. You are very talkative tonight."

"I'm bored."

"Don't pry into my business out of boredom."

Sasuke huffs. "I'm not really drunk."

"No?"

"No."

"Whatever you say," Gaara agrees smirking.

Sasuke's lips curl in annoyance. "Are you always clinging to him because you want his dick, or his ass?"

"Careful Uchiha," Gaara warns darkly. "I won't rise to your bait for Naruto's sake but if you talk loud any louder and embarrass him in any way I'm going to rearrange your pretty face. And in your current state that will be easy."

"Fuck you," Sasuke hisses. "He doesn't even want your help."

"Fuck you," Gaara returns emotionlessly. "He's not like he needs you either. And if I ever find out he no longer wants you, whatever shit you've been pulling will end."

Sasuke glares at him.

Gaara picks himself off the ground. "I'll see you at practice Sasuke. And don't even think about drinking any more."

Sasuke continues to glare at his retreating back hatefully.

He defiantly ignores the punk's advice.

* * *

Naruto is sitting in the middle of a group of people, happy to be making them laugh at his wild stories. He feels a particular pleasure at the two cheerleaders clinging and giggling close to him. Not that he likes them. They're pretty enough but Naruto is, frustratingly, not attracted to them. He pushes down the rolling anxiety he feels in his stomach whenever the realization that he has to hide this side of himself surfaces. He likes being liked too much to consider the alternative.

A shadow falls on him and he trails off in the middle of a sentence.

"Uh, hey Sasuke."

Sasuke smirks and crouches down in front of him. "Hi Naruto." The name drops from his heavy tongue. "You should come with me."

"Now?"

He leans in closer. "Now."

"Sasuke sit here," Ino orders patting the grass beside her.

Sasuke doesn't spare a glance for her.

Gaara appears behind Sasuke muttering under his breath. "Five seconds. I take my eyes off him for five _fucking _seconds…"

Sasuke spares a glare for him.

"What're you saying Gaara?" Karui wonders.

"My patience, Naruto, is very small," Sasuke reminds him.

"Hey, you can't just order people around like that Sasuke," Kiba puts in.

"Can't I?" Sasuke returns icily. "Naruto, please inform everyone of what I am and am not capable of."

"Don't be a prick," Naruto growls.

"I'll take care of him," Gaara says mostly to Naruto.

"Tempting, but I think I'd like-."

Gaara yanks on his shoulder, his irritation trumping the potential consequence of touching him.

"Hey!" Sasuke tumbles on to his butt.

"Holy shit, this is great!" Kiba bursts out laughing. "Someone get a camera on this. I've never seen him drunk."

"Way ahead of you," Karui says cackling.

"Hey! No video," Naruto frowns and bats Karui's phone down.

"Aww…"

"Come on Uchiha," Naruto says resignedly. He picks him off the ground. Gaara follows behind like a shadow.

"You're so smart, Uzamaki. I bet your parents are sooo proud. You know- putting aside your _inclinations_."

Naruto delivers a swift fist to his gut.

"Oomph!" Sasuke doubles over, groaning in his inebriation.

"I have _had it_ with you and your fucking mouth!" Naruto shouts.

"Naruto should I..?

"No Gaara just leave us alone for a bit."

"Yes go away Sabaku. Before I let slip Naruto's-."

It's Gaara who punches him in the gut this time."

"Gaara!

"What?"

"You can't do that!"

"You did."

"Yeah but I'm…he won't kill me for it tomorrow.

"I'm kind of doubting that he'll remember."

"Still. You shouldn't punch him, he's obviously drunk, and he-."

"Doesn't know what he's saying? I know. But he's annoying."

"God," Sasuke gasps out. "You two are both chickenshit. Always hiding and being afraid. Is it really something to be so ashamed of? Is it even fair to be ashamed of it? I really fucking hate all of you."

"Ignore him Naruto."

"I know. He's just a jackass."

"But I'm _right_."

"No, you're thrusting your own insecurities and self-hate onto Naruto. Grow the fuck up Uchiha."

"Gaara, please just…"

"I hate people like you," Sasuke tells Naruto. "You know what you want but you're too afraid to admit it."

"Come on," Naruto says.

"Stop! Let me go!" Sasuke screams.

"Sasuke shut up!" Naruto says urgently.

"Let go!"

Naruto releases his arm.

"I changed my mind. Just leave me alone. You aren't worth my time."

Gaara's anger flares on behalf of his friend. He can feel Naruto's reaction to the comment that hit at his heart.

"I don't think you're okay to be on your own," Naruto says quietly.

"God Naruto," Gaara groans in a barely inflected, breathy voice. "He deserves whatever he gets."

"Why are you still here?" Sasuke asks balefully. His question is ignored.

"I can't just leave him like this."

"Why not?"

"Something's wrong with him."

"He's an ass?"

"_Noo_, I mean he's been weird tonight. I think something happened."

Sasuke punches the blonde. Well he tries to. "Nothing happened!" He yells and storms away and into the house.

"Huh," Gaara says. "I think you're right. What happened?"

"Dunno."

* * *

Itachi wakes when a cold body slips into his bed. He looks at the clock. 4:51.

"What the hell Sasuke?" He shoves a palm into his brother's face.

Sasuke picks the hand off his face and holds it between his. "I'm not doing anything," he mumbles. "Just let me sleep okay? Please?"

"You're drunk," Itachi sighs. His fingers brush the tangly hair from Sasuke's face.

"Mm. Not enough." He nuzzles his head into Itachi's shoulder.

"Get out!" Itachi snaps.

Sasuke's head flops back and forth. God is it heavy. Is his head always this heavy? "Too tired."

"Hmph." Itachi tugs his hand back and lies down facing away from the drunken teen. Immediately Sasuke wraps an arm around his middle. A foot worms its way between Itachi's ankles and a cool body presses into Itachi's back.

"Love you." Sasuke sighs.

"Wish you didn't," Itachi whispers.

* * *

Sasuke groans at the light hitting his eyes. But the noise hurts his ears. He buries his head beneath blankets. The strong, mouth-watering scent of Itachi wakes him. He inhales the blankets deeply. His eyes slit open.

He's alone in Itachi's bed.

There's a glass of water and a couple aspirins on the nightstand. He sits up slowly, head hanging low over his knees. He swallows the offering. He leaves the heavenly bed and pads downstairs.

"Itachi?" he calls quietly.

The house is silent.

Sasuke whips around quicker than he should and looks out into the driveway. Itachi's car is gone. His bookbag is absent as well.

"Bastard," Sasuke says to the empty house.

* * *

"Sasuke?" Naruto peaks in the front door after knocking and getting no answer. The raven is bowed over, sitting on the staircase. "Sasuke?" Naruto approaches the raven. "You sounded kinda awful on the phone. I'm sorry I couldn't come right away but I was with some friends. What's wrong? And I'm sorry you were angry last night, I-"

Sasuke reaches up and draws Naruto's head down. His lips move over Naruto's gaining momentum and desperation and lust. A claw latches on to Naruto's wrist and he's dragged up the stairs unceremoniously.

Sasuke pulls him into a bedroom and tosses him on to the bed.

"Sasuke?" he questions nervously. Sasuke ignores him pulling his shirt off over his head. "Isn't this Itachi's room?"

Sasuke pushes Naruto and crawls above him.

"Just shut up okay?" Sasuke requests in a quiet, rough voice.

"Um, mmh!"

A biting kiss ends the discussion. Trapped beneath Sasuke and attended to by his various skills Naruto forgets his questions and any protests.


	2. Chapter 2

October

Itachi emerges from his bedroom. Walking down the hall he stops in front of the bathroom. The sound of running water comes through the white painted wood. But the constant beat of falling water doesn't cover up the sound of Sasuke's moan. Heat rushes through Itachi's face and fingertips. His mouth dries at the thought of the naked teenage body and his brother's expression, cheeks flushed, eyes dilating.

"Itachi!" Sasuke groans.

Itachi swallows and focuses on keeping his heart beating.

"Itachi!" a female voice calls.

Itachi whirls around to face his mother, coming up the stairs with a basket of laundry.

"Oh, it's so good to see you!" She sets the basket down and wraps him in a hug. "Your father and I saw your car this morning but we didn't even wake last night."

"It's good to see you Mom. I got here late. I'm glad I didn't disturb you."

"Sasuke will be so happy to-."

The bathroom door opens in a cloud of moist heat. Itachi's eyes drink in the image of his brother, towel held in a fist around his thin hips, drops of water sliding from his hair to drip on his shoulders, down his chest, his stomach. Sasuke's eyes are wide, his lips parted, cheeks so deliciously pinked. The door slams.

"Oh," his mother frowns sadly. "He's been so moody lately. Sasuke, come greet your brother!"

"It's okay Mom," Itachi assures her.

"Hm." She sounds doubtful. "Your father is downstairs. Let me put these away and we'll talk."

Itachi nods.

"Don't worry Itachi." She cups her hand on his cheek. "We'll sort this out okay?"

"Yeah."

"Itachi…is- is everything alright between you and Sasuke?"

Itachi shrugs.

"I know you two are really close and I need to know, well does it…is that why you're…?"

Itachi lays his hand on her arm. "We'll talk downstairs," he says inclining his head to the bathroom door as a hint.

"Okay…" she murmurs. "Well, I hope everything is okay. You two will be on your own for dinner. Your father and I have a work dinner that's out of town."

"I thought that was next week?" Itachi asks as an invisible force compresses his chest.

"It was moved. Just yesterday. Sorry sweetie," she says picking the basket back up.

"When will you be back?"

"Tomorrow morning. Early." She disappears into Sasuke's room.

All too aware that his brother is still hiding in the bathroom Itachi leaves the upstairs.

Itachi lies on his back on the couch. A tattered copy of Hamlet is falling forgotten from his fingertips. Noise is raining down from the ceiling: the sounds of hot fucking, deep and incredibly _loud_ groans and screams of pleasure. Sasuke and Naruto are taking full advantage of their parents' absence.

Sasuke refused to look at him all day. Even after their father admonished him Sasuke only muttered something and avoided leaving his room. Itachi passed the Saturday conversing with his parents until they left, although not about anything important. Not the topic he'd come home to discuss. As soon as their parents had left Sasuke had called Naruto and demanded he come over.

When the blonde showed up, Sasuke whisked him up the stairs. Itachi was pretty sure the blonde wasn't even aware he was in the house. Thus the current noise level.

"Sasuke! Sasukesasuke! Ah!"

Itachi closes his eyes as if that will shut his ears. It only makes them more sensitive. He can even hear the bed creaking now.

Creak. Creak. Creakcreakcreakcreak.

"God, yes! Fuck, fuck!"

Itachi's lips twist decidedly downwards at the sound of their moronic neighbor's voice. The one his brother's been fucking for years and the last twenty minutes.

His elegant fingers scoop up an iPod from the floor beside the couch. He settles headphones over his ears, brushing his ponytail away.

"Fuck, fuck, YES, FUCK!"

His thumb is targeting the Play and moving in fast when he hears it.

"Oh, fuck, yes."

A delicious moan too sexy to be the blonde idiot. Too delectable to be anyone but his own-

"Fu-uck," the voice sing-moans.

Itachi shoots up, shoving the headphones from his head. They tumble down with the iPod and Hamlet as the young man storms upstairs to the bedroom directly above.

Sasuke is pounding into Naruto's ass from behind. Naruto is on all fours on the thumping bed. Sweat courses down his goldened muscles. Sweet sounds of pleasure and need pour loudly from his plump lips and Sasuke only rewards him whenever his voice grows louder.

Sasuke hears the click of the turning knob.

Violently he pushes Naruto's head down into the crumpled comforter. He fists the curly blond hair and holds him down as he continues fucking him. From the sounds of it Naruto doesn't mind at all and seemingly elevates his voice to compensate for the muffling of the cotton.

When the door opens fully, Naruto is none the wiser. Sasuke is all too aware of their watcher. His eyes lock with Itachi's over Naruto's folded body.

Itachi masks any emotions at the sight of his younger brother fucking their neighbor so forcefully. Both teens are completely naked and sweating. Excitement dusts Sasuke's cheekbones a light pink. His lips are swollen with kissing. Sweat runs down his thin neck, his shoulders, his hips, down the sexy lines that arrow into that place where his cock is embedded in-. No, Itachi makes sure to mask any emotion at the sight of his naked brother.

Sasuke smirks when his brother's eyes waver lower and lower down his body. The smirk only widens when Itachi's eyes jerk back to his own. Sasuke's thrusts level out into a slow sensual rhythm. His cock stretches deep into Naruto, retreats slowly before returning to reach further and further inside.

By now Naruto's pleasured screams are ripping his throat. His hands fist into the covers.

Sasuke's hand – the one not holding his fucktoy's head down- is gripping Naruto's hip pulling it into his thrusts. He makes a point to keep it there, controlling Naruto's movements. He doesn't touch Naruto's swollen cock at all.

The challenge glints in eyes that smolder above his smirk. A challenge for the man standing still silently in the door.

"Ahhh! Sasuke!" Naruto groans into the comforter as he comes. The tension leaves his body as his fluids do. His arms tremble. A theatrical, but huskily sexy groan parts Sasuke's smirk. His eyes flicker down to his worn victim as he keeps thrusting heavily, deeply into the blonde boy.

Itachi clears his throat.

"Holy shit!" Naruto screeches, head yanking up, blue eyes wide in shock as he realizes Itachi is in the open doorway.

Lips twisted in annoyance, Sasuke shoves his head down into the bed one last time before pulling out. In a moment Naruto is jumping off the bed and fumbling for his pants.

The blonde's face is bright red. "Sasuke please, uh, don't tell the guys about this or any-."

"Out Uzamaki," Itachi says freezingly from the door.

Naruto rushes out, fleeing from his shame.

Sasuke is sitting on the bed. His slim legs are parted, one dangling playfully over the bed's edge. The other is bent up and his elbow rests on it. He lowers his chin into his palm as he sighs woefully. His erection is still standing strongly but he's pointedly ignoring it in favor of his brother's irked gaze.

The front door slams shut.

Like a panther Sasuke slides from the rumpled bed and stalks to Itachi. Their gazes never break. Energy ripples between the two stares like electricity licking at black marble, fizzling and sparking erratically at unpredictable places but never dying away.

Sasuke trails an index finger down his brother's sleeve. He rubs against his brother, breath moist and heavy against Itachi's cheek. His hips twist and curve forward creating friction between his erection and his brother's thigh. His other hand goes flat between Itachi's shoulder blades.

"Itachi," he breathes into his ear. "I wasn't finished with him yet." His pelvic shifts harder into Itachi's thigh, slowly accenting his words and his unfinished problem. His knee shifts ever so slightly forward into Itachi's own groin. Sasuke shifts up onto his toes and nips at his taller brother's ear and takes the opportunity to explore his Itachi's crotch further with his knee.

"Nn!" Itachi bites down on the noise and turns his head away from his brother's mouth, trying to gain his ears respite from silky tongue and silkier words.

The intruding knee presses harder into his groin. Itachi evades any further stimulation by stepping back lightly on the toes of his right foot.

"Your golden pet is rather loud in bed," Itachi remarks.

"Oh? You could hear us?" Sasuke grins. "Is it traumatizing? To hear your baby brother in bed?"

"Unpleasant is a better word."

"Jealous?"

Itachi glares coolly.

"I know you want it," Sasuke says nodding to Itachi's crotch. His jeans stretch over the bulge. Sasuke laughs. "Just don't move." Sasuke's hands massage his skin and then he's tonguing the vein behind Itachi's ear. His teeth clamp on his earlobe and nibble their way up. Itachi's knees are about to collapse.

"Please don't say anything. Don't speak, don't think. Just let it happen."

"Sas-."

"No," Sasuke says harshly. "You don't get to say anything. Last time you interrupted me you apologized, but I can't accept that this time." Each word tickles Itachi's ear, sending warmth down into his blood. Sasuke moves from his ear, mouthing along his jawline. His nimble fingers work at releasing button on his jeans and towing the zipper down. His tongue darts along Itachi's lips. Sasuke is hoping to distract him from the sound of metal teeth scraping together before releasing one another and springing apart, but god when did that sound get so loud and send such pangs of lust through his body?

Sasuke's fingers slide under the waistband of Itachi's jeans and boxers. He wiggles the material down past his hips. He has to hold back a moan when Itachi's erection is freed. He moves his bare thigh against it and saw it back and forth. Sasuke drops his head and hides a smirk in Itachi's shoulder when his older brother moans.

Sasuke wraps his fingers behind the shaft and skims a thumb along the head. He's shocked when Itachi's knees buckle. He can't hide his smirk this time as he supports the taller man. He debates leading him to the bed but shuttles the idea away- he doesn't want to give Itachi time to think or freak out. He knows his brother is tender like that.

So he attacks his mouth again, that delicious mouth, as he backs him into the wall beside the door. Even when Itachi finds support on his own quivering legs he keeps clinging to Sasuke. Sasuke who hasn't stopped stroking him the entire time. His brother is licking the inside of his mouth, tongue surging forward in eager, exploratory thrusts that mimic a hyper version of the hips that are humping his leg. Waves of pleasure are coursing through Itachi, burning away his frozen inaction as he is pressed between his younger brother and the wall.

Sasuke feels like laughing and moaning and begging for more when Itachi's fingers comb hesitantly through his hair. The desire to swallow Itachi whole is unbearable. Between the friction and heat and the scent of Itachi filling every gasped breath of air, Sasuke is drowning in happiness. He doesn't know how much more he'll be able to take. Encouraged by Itachi's tongue pushing back and flicking against his own, Sasuke shifts his body so it's lined up groin to groin with Itachi. He watches Itachi's eyes grow wide when their erections brush together. They groan together needily when Itachi's hips instinctively snap forward, jerking in desperation to find more blissful contact.

And they both reach down between their bodies at the same time. Sasuke chuckles breathily when their fingers touch. Itachi's hand jerks away but he can't help the small self-conscious smile that captures his lips. The back of his head thumps softly against the wall. Sasuke's grin is breathtaking. Devilish but adoring.

Sasuke gathers their dicks together in his hand, twisting his palm around them, squeezing their flesh together. His breathing falls heavily from his open mouth. He watches his own actions, the two swollen cocks clumsily bumping against one another, cajoled into a slow rhythm by his guiding hand. His hips jerk, always wanting to speed up, beating back against the forced, exaggerated slowness that draws and pulls at pleasure and that tightness of muscle and knot of desperation in the core of his body.

Itachi can feel Sasuke's body trembling. He opens his eyes to find Sasuke watching him. His smirk has disappeared in a storm of pants but his eyes are still devilishly heated and seductive. Itachi quickly averts his eyes up and past his brother's head. A thumb slips over the head of his penis, his brother's silent revenge. He's shoving Itachi headlong into losing control. That self-control flies away in a gasp. His body thrusts into the hand and his hands dig into Sasuke butt. But his eyes stay fixed elsewhere.

Sasuke bites down on Itachi's neck. Heat rushes down Itachi's veins. Sasuke's strokes grow heavier and heavier, his teeth grind down harder and the pool of pressure is tightening in Itachi's stomach.

Sasuke hears Itachi moan his name, a call that shoots down to his groin and heart. His brother's neck muscles are straining beneath his mouth, his head pushing into the wall, his body arcing. The hands on Sasuke's ass tighten and Itachi comes. Sasuke's teeth release his red skin.

The power of his orgasm, so hot, so heavy, the best he's ever felt, leaves Itachi drained. His mind slowly returns from its blessed blankness.

Sasuke's body is still rocking into him. His sweaty forehead, damp hair, is resting on Itachi's shoulder.

A wave of emotion swallows Itachi. He sees himself for what he is- a monster, a poor excuse for an older brother. A seducer and destroyer of his most precious and loved person. He is the oldest, the responsible one. And he failed.

The house is empty and here the two of them are, in Sasuke's room, each using their brother to get off. The thought of sneaking around with their parents gone sickens him. They were both so desperate for the forbidden fruit that was so sweet and intoxicating. Addictive. No not addictive. Itachi balks at the thought. It's soured. It won't happen again. He wonders how long it will take Sasuke after his orgasm to realize what they did. To realize that together they shattered any idealized image of their childhood. That they ripped apart any innocent love that existed between them.

It sickens him.

He stares at the opposite wall trying to hold back the despair that's overwhelming him. He lets his teenage brother continue to rub against him until Sasuke too comes.

Sasuke slumps against him and Itachi holds him close, masking all emotions. Sasuke lifts his head, moving to kiss him.

Itachi turns his head and gently pushes Sasuke away. He adjusts his pants.

"Itachi, what's…?" His brother's voice is scared, small, and alone. He can feel that something is terribly wrong. Itachi ignores it and leaves the room. He stumbles down the hall to the bathroom, barely making it before he throws up violently. He coughs, throat constricted, grimacing at the bitter taste. He feels hands on his shoulder and back.

"Get out," Itachi chokes. Weakly he tries to push Sasuke but his body is racked with dry heaves.

Sasuke's eyes are wide and he's ready to scream and cry and hit his weak brother.

Itachi's shoulders shake.

Sasuke skirts around him and turns on the shower. He curls his arm around Itachi's waist and pulls him up. He pulls his shirt off and doesn't miss the fact that Itachi flinches away from his touch. He removes his jeans as impersonally as he can and manhandles him into the jet of hot water. Itachi's muscles are tight wherever Sasuke touches him.

Sasuke releases him.

Itachi braces his hands on the showerwall. The water pounds down on his curved back that flexes and shakes with dry heaves.

Sasuke steps out of the tub, shocked at the reaction, the pure revulsion, his brother, even his body, is having towards Sasuke. He feels like a monster for doing this to Itachi.

Itachi's eyes are fixed on the drain. His chest is heaving in and out. Water runs down the beautiful planes of his face. For a numb, terrifying moment Sasuke thinks the droplets are tears but Itachi never cries.

"Sasuke." Itachi's voice is barely audible above the rush of water. "I'm sorry."

For a long minute Sasuke can't force any words out. "Don't leave," he finally wrangles out. "Stay until our parents get back at least. Don't run away again and leave me alone here."

"I'll stay until tomorrow," Itachi promises hoarsely.

So Sasuke leaves him there.

Itachi wakes from his light, fitful sleep, feeling like he never slept at all. The feeling of guilt never left even during his doze. His stomach still aches. It's pitch black in his bedroom. He looks at the clock. 3:34.

He can hear Sasuke talking softly downstairs. Confused he rolls from the bed and goes downstairs quietly. The glow of the TV spills from the living room but Itachi doesn't go in. He lurks in the shadows outside eavesdropping.

"I know you can't help being an idiot but at least try," Sasuke is saying into his phone. Itachi can hear a nice sort of affection in his voice though and knows the unheard person on the other side of the phone is Naruto.

"That wouldn't be a problem if you-."

…

Itachi can see his brother's dark outline in the window across the living room. It stands out against the light of the TV that is paused. Itachi tries to focus on the reflected image but can't pick out what movie it's from.

"Yeah, that's true. Listen, I-. That's not really why I called."

Sasuke takes a deep breath. "I wanted to apologize."

Sasuke yanks the cell away from his ear with a suppressed growl.

"How could I break up with you moron? We're not even dating. That's why- uh, that's what I wanted to talk about. Itachi is under the impression that I'm blackmailing you into…" He pauses.

…

"Yeah, sex."

…

"I know he's right." Sasuke says irritably. "Isn't he always? So I'm sorry. I won't bother you anymore."

…

"A friend without the fuck in front of it?" Sasuke asks snidely. "Sounds a little dull."

He grimaces at the phone again.

"You're an idiot."

…

Sasuke rubs his eye. "If you're not mentally incapacitated or clinically insane, why the fuck would you want to date me?"

…

"No you can't," Sasuke says. "Itachi is sleeping."

…

"_So_, you're fucking loud. I don't want you to wake him."

There's a lengthy pause.

"Nar-," Sasuke tries to interrupt but is apparently overridden. Itachi can hear him huff in annoyance.

…

"I'll think about it," Sasuke says quietly. He hangs up without another word. His reflection blurs and something cracks against the wall.

His reflection is bowed over on the couch. Itachi hears the whispered "Fuck."

His brother is crying. He doesn't sniffle or sob but Itachi can feel it. He shifts uneasily, caught between the self-disgust and sickness that weighs his gut and wanting, _needing_, to hold Sasuke and stop the tears before it rips the both of them apart. The floor creaks.

"Itachi?" The voice is hesitant, hopeful, and shaky.

Sasuke brushes the wet from his cheeks as his brother steps into the living room. Sasuke is both relieved and ashamed. Itachi's hair is loose, flowing over his shoulders in messy streams. Sweatpants hang loosely around his hips revealing a strip of skin under his wrinkled T-shirt. Sasuke's never felt bad for catching (or seeking out) glimpses like that of his brother but now he feels a twinge of guilt. He raises his eyes from the body quickly. Itachi stands before him, dark eyes glinting and cold, daring Sasuke into his next statement.

"Come here," Sasuke commands softly. His hands reach up to his brother.

Itachi continues to stare down on him. Sasuke looks away and drops his arms. It's only when he gives up that Itachi reaches out and smoothes his hand over Sasuke's cheek. His fingers catch and smear new drops of saltwater.

Sasuke wraps slim fingers around Itachi's wrist. Itachi shakes his head.

"I can't. I won't make it any worse."

"Just for now," Sasuke pleads. "Just fix it for now." He gives the wrist a tug.

"No," Itachi refuses. He removes Sasuke's fingers and sits on the other side of the couch. He grabs the remote.

"It would only hurt more tomorrow," Itachi says.

"It is tomorrow."

Itachi only looks at him before turning the TV, pressing play. Belatedly he realizes Sasuke is in the middle of Jaws. He glances at him in surprise. Sasuke is already watching him.

Itachi smiles. "You used to beg me to let you watch this."

"Because you loved it."

Itachi sighs. "Come here." He waves a hand delicately. Sasuke shuffles over and Itachi settles his head into his lap. He cards his fingers through Sasuke's soft hair.

"It won't hurt when you leave," Sasuke says.

Itachi feels a dagger of hurt slam his chest.

"Everything goes numb when you're gone," Sasuke says. "It always has."

"That's not healthy."

"I know."

They watch Quint and the Chief mill about on the rocking boat.

"You remember the first time I let you watch this?"

"You held your hand over my eyes more than I actually watched it."

"It's gory. And you clung to me the whole time. I thought you were scared."

"Fucking terrified," Sasuke says grinning and holding back a laugh.

"Yeah, and then for a month afterwards you tried to convince me the shark would eat you in the bathtub unless I got in with you."

"Sounds reasonable."

"You were already ten."

"Really?" Sasuke asks innocently.

"You remember."

"If you knew I was old enough why'd you keep blindfolding me?"

"You were cute," Itachi says absently catching a line in the movie. "You kept wiggling. I like teasing you S'ke."

"Oh really?" Sasuke spits. "Is that what all this is?"

Itachi realizes what he just said. "No. You know that."

Sasuke sighs. He lifts a hand up high above him and threads his hand through Itachi's long hair.

"You started dating people that year," Sasuke says.

"I never dated anyone."

"Whatever," Sasuke says rolling his eyes.

"They remember you fondly, little demon brother."

"Good," Sasuke says with a grin.

Itachi taps him between the eyes and Sasuke curls a strand of hair around his finger before letting his hand drop.

"Ready for sleep yet?" Itachi asks.

"No. I wanna finish this. And you're a good pillow so don't move."

"Mm. Okay."

Itachi starts to pet him again. It's not what Sasuke wants but he settles into the comfortable warmth they share. His eyelids start to feel the drain of his earlier activities and crying, always so tiring. Somewhere in time, amidst the screaming and waves lapping against a boat and old tales he hears Itachi's voice singing lightly.

"Farewell and adieu to you fair Spanish ladies. Farewell and adieu to you ladies of Spain. For we've received orders for to sail back to Boston. And so never more shall we see you again."

"Your father and I have been talking," Mikoto says. "We think you should start seeing a therapist."

Itachi taps his mug in a nervous staccato.

It's early Sunday morning. Itachi is sitting in the kitchen with his parents. Despite having had a dinner party the previous night and driving back that morning Fugaku and Mikoto are very alert.

"Do you think that will help?" Mikoto asks him.

Itachi jerks a shrug. "I'll try of course. I'm sorry for troubling you with this."

"You're our son. Stop trying to be so serious."

"Itachi," Fugaku says. "Are your classes going alright?"

"Yes. Of course. I can handle them."

"Are you sure? Med school is so difficult if you're stressed over-."

"Mikoto. He said he's fine. But, since that is the case I have to ask- is something else the matter?"

"It's nothing," Itachi says.

"Itachi, don't shut us out now. We want to help," Mikoto says.

"I know."

"Is it a girl?" Mikoto asks.

"No."

"Is it a…?" she questions cautiously.

Itachi shakes his head mutely but his gut clenches.

"Mikoto, easy," Fugaku advises. His parents smile at each other in that special way they have. "There is a specific problem though, correct?" Fugaku asks.

"I suppose."

"Will it resolve itself soon?"

"I," he falters. "Don't know."

"Well, if your psychiatrist recommends a drug call us."

"I will."

"Itachi if you don't get- if the depression doesn't go away we need to figure something out," Mikoto says.

"I understand. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Mikoto says. Her eyes glimmer with unshed tears but she holds them back. "It's not your fault."

"I'm not so sure about that," Itachi tells them quietly.

Sasuke wakes on the couch and for a moment panics. Where's Itachi?

Morning light is streaming in the window. Sasuke rolls of the couch, tripping over the blanket that is tangled around his legs and that he has no memory of getting. When he sorts his limbs out, his mind is mostly awake but isn't spending much time on anything other than Itachi. He hears voices in the kitchen and goes that way.

He's surprised to see Itachi sitting with his parents around mugs of tea. They stop talking when he comes in. "I thought you'd be gone already," Sasuke says to Itachi.

"I said I'd stay."

"Oh, Itachi did something come up?" their mother asks.

"Just a school thing," Itachi lies. "It can wait until Monday."

"Good," Mikoto smiles happily. "Sasuke, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Whatever," he replies sounding every bit the teenager. But then he flashes Itachi a pleased smile.

Itachi smiles back. He wonders if he should feel weird, sitting at the breakfast table with his parents and Sasuke after last night.

"Sasuke, we have to talk." Fugaku fixes him with a serious look.

Sasuke swallows. "What about?"

Fugaku sets Sasuke's cell on the table. The cell that he chucked at the wall last night, cracking the case and screen.

"Oh."

"You're grounded for a week. You'll come to the office and help out to pay for a replacement," Fugaku says matter-of-factly.

"Alright," Sasuke agrees.

"No having that blonde id- ah, Minato's son over."

Sasuke smirks at the slip up. Even Itachi and Mikoto are hiding small smiles. "Alright."

Fugaku nods having said his piece.

"Sasuke, come help me," Mikoto orders getting up from the table. Itachi gets up as well and the family mills about the kitchen making breakfast.

"I'm so worried about them," Mikoto sighs. She and Fugaku are alone in the kitchen. Outside the window Sasuke and Itachi are doing yard work. They only talk to each other occasionally and in small comments but both have smiles.

"I know," Fugaku says frowning out at them.

"I can't help feeling that something's off about them. Sasuke adores Itachi. Do you think Itachi is tired of it or-? That doesn't seem right," Mikoto says almost thinking aloud. "Itachi still seems really protective of him like he's always been. Oh, did we do something? We leave so much for work."

"They've always been fiercely independent. I'm sure they'll pull through. They always do."

"But they've always had each other before," Mikoto points out. "Itachi is doing everything to hide his depression from Sasuke and Sasuke," she sighs deeply. "Well, he's a teenager isn't he?"

"He'll never be just a teenager. Itachi never was."

Mikoto chuckles. "True. I hope they'll be okay."

Fugaku pulls her into a hug. "They will be. They're our sons after all."

"That they are."


End file.
